Don't Trust Me
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: One Shot. Dasey. "You were always looking out for me. out of everyone, I know I an trust you." Her words stabbed Derek in the heart. "Don't say that," he replied harshly, because she had no idea.


**I loved this story that I have made. I hope that you guys enjoy this. It's based off the song Don't Trust me and something that Daphne Balloon said. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, Other wise Dasey would have happened. Oh but the movie has been confirmed.**

**Don't Trust a Hoe  
Can't trust a Hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
won't trust me.- Don't Trust Me**

**"They [Casey and Derek] mean more to each other than their significant others. They're love/hate relationship is the core of the series."- Daphne Balloon.**

* * *

Derek groaned in frustration as another customer walked in. He scowled as Truman led Casey into his section. Of course Truman would do that. It didn't help that Casey was wearing a shorter skirt than normal; it was their 6 month anniversary. Truman was taking her to Smellie Nellies and then out to a concert afterwards. She was so giddy when she announced it to the others that he didn't bother to listen. He had warned her about what kind of guy Truman was and exactly what he wanted; although the conversation didn't go exactly the way that he had planned. They had ended up not talking for three days straight, the longest they had not talked since they had started the friendship. Casey just played it off as jealousy, which just made Derek tick because he didn't want to admit that she was right. He felt his stomach drop when he saw the couple share a kiss. It was hard for him because she had that certain sparkle in her eyes that he couldn't describe except a look of adoration. He saw Casey excuse herself to the restroom and watched Truman pull out his cell phone for an expected call. Derek walked by the table in attempts to eavesdrop and heard an important part of the conversation.

"Kyle, you're ready for it? Tonight the night, just be ready with that hundred bucks. The Truman's bang and dash is in effect for tonight." Derek couldn't help himself. He grabbed Truman's phone and shut it.

"You're not going to get her to sleep with her you know."

"Like you could do better." Truman said offhand. Derek's silence was enough for Truman.

"You actually think that she would sleep with her own step brother before her boyfriend you've lost it." Derek's anger grew.

"We'll see about that."

"You want to put money on that Venturi?" He had already dug himself too deep.

"Fifty." Truman nodded and the deal was sealed.

"You're on Venturi." Casey picked that opportunity to return to the table.

"Ready to order Princess?" When in reality he had already written down her order.

"Is there a chance that we can get another server?"

"Sorry Princess, but you are in my section." Things had gotten back to the way they used to be. Derek had gotten uncomfortable, and decided he was getting too buddy-buddy with Casey, and it scared him. So he did what he did best, and put on a jerky exterior. Casey eventually gave up trying. After Truman ordered, Derek walked towards the kitchen. He turned back just for a second to see Truman kissing her. He pushed his notepad at one of the new girls that they had hired.

"My shift is done." He walked towards the door with a pick of cigarettes in hand.

* * *

Twenty minutes had pasted and Taylor brought out the meals. Casey had a shocked expression on her features.

"Is everything alright?" The new waitress asked in fearing for her job.

"I didn't order this." Casey told the girl. Taylor's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry, Derek just handed me the orders and I assumed- and he told me that he was going somewhere. I can take it back."-

"No, I mean I didn't order at all." Casey's voice was surprised. She was trying not to make a commotion.

"Ar-Are you sure?" The waitress asked. "Because that's what Derek wrote down.

"It's fine." Casey reassured. "It's what I would have ordered anyway." Truman scowled. He needed to step up his game.

* * *

"Check please." Truman was annoyed but there was no way he was loosing the bet to Venturi. The whole dinner was her talking about Derek. It got rather annoying but Casey didn't pick up on that fact.

"Ready to go Babe?" He stood up and laid down the amount of money that was on the paper set in front of him. He put his hand on her back on her back to guide her. His smile faltered when she fixed his hand higher on her back. They exited the restaurant and started making their way towards his car. Out of the corner of Casey's eye she saw a lean figure up against the Prince with a dimly lit cigarette moving in and out of his mouth.

"I'll be right back." She didn't wait for his permission. Truman cursed under his breath.

* * *

Casey ran up to the figure. Her breaths became shallow. Derek's eyes danced with amusement.

"What do you want Case?" His tone was anything but harsh.

"What…I mean...the order."

"Don't worry about it Space." He started to walk away but she grabbed his arm.

"Derek" Her voice was soft and pleading, which made it harder for Derek. Thankfully for Derek, Truman blasted his horn.

"You should get back to your date." They suddenly realized that her hand was still on his arm.

"Right." She turned, but Derek's voice stopped her one more time.

"Case, just be careful. You can't trust Truman."

"I will." She kept walking and didn't look back.

* * *

The clock struck midnight, and Case still wasn't home. After pacing around for an hour, he laid in bed, unable to sleep. Dirty thoughts of Truman and Casey filled his mind.

"Casey couldn't do that." He mumbled. He sat there in the dark and listened intensely. Five minutes passed…nothing….another five minutes; there was a knock on his door.

"Derek." It was her broken voice. He hated that voice; it made her sound so vulnerable.

"What happened Case?" He turned on the light.

"Do you want me to tell you that you were right?" She was on the verge of tears. He hated tears; especially hers. Without any warning she threw herself into Derek and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. He just held her there and when she seemed calmer he sat her down on her on his bed.

"What happened Case?" He repeated in a softer tone.

"Well Truman took me to a Coldplay concert. He was treating me nicely and then he started groping me. I told him to stop. He told me that if I love him, I would let him. I let him led me back to his car, but I wouldn't go all the way. We got into a fight, and he dropped me off here." Derek sat in silence. Casey's eyes locked with Derek.

"You know what Derek; you are always looking out for me. Out of everyone, I know I can trust you." It usually wasn't an occurrence, but Derek felt a stab in his heart and shame for his bet with Truman.

"Don't say that." He replied harshly.

"Derek, I know you're hiding the fact that underneath all that Derek exterior, you're a kind, caring, and sensitive person."

"Case." He was ready to lay it out and tell her about the bet, and every bad thing he had done.

"Derek, kiss me." She had caught him off guard.

"What?" He felt his throat clog up.

"I want you to kiss me."

"I-I shouldn't." He started to back away, stumbling off the bed in the process.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Her voice was entirely too innocent. Derek's back was against the door and Case was inches apart from him.

"Derek, look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to kiss me." The silence strained the air.

"Derek"- She felt enormous pressure on her lips as he steppe forward to encroach on her presence. Her hands snaked up to his hair as his mouth made its way down to her neck.

"Der-ek." The groan only fueled him more. She pulled away from her urgent kisses when the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. Uncharted territory. Their eyes locked and there was a certain understanding between them. He kissed her sweetly as he lowered here down to the bed. He broke up the kiss one more time for confrontation. She nodded as he slipped his hands under her shirt. She gasped at how could his hands were leaving a fierily trail up her stomach. Soon the shirt became a hindrance, so it was thrown off joined shortly by Derek's on the floor. Derek pulled away slowly. Casey's nails dragged lightly against his hockey-toned chest.

"Casey why?" She understood his confusion.

"You've over the years that you will always be there for me." Derek felt sick. He didn't respond as she hovered over him and started to plant kisses. She pulled away.

"Is anything wrong?" Yes there was something wrong. He didn't think he could do this not for the bet anyway. He shook his head and placed a kiss on her lips because he cared for her, and nothing else. The rest of the clothes joined the floor soon after.

* * *

The morning came shortly after last night's activities. Casey woke up to a surprise fo Derek not being there at all, not even in the room. She sat up and covered herself with the blanket. She slipped on her clothes and swiftly walked to her room. She fought the tears, maybe it didn't mean anything that he wasn't there. When she got her composure together, she went downstairs and drove in the car (she got for graduation) and drove to school.

* * *

Truman was getting his lunch out of his locker. When he closed the door Derek was there.

"What do want Venturi?"

"You screwed up French. It's a classic plot, guy is dating girl, guy becomes a jerk, the girl runs to a different guy."

"You got proof?" Truman asked. Derek held up a CD.

"Multiple hours of it, if you want to listen to it all you'll hear is her moaning my name." Truman grabbed the CD.

"How do I know they're real?"

"You can't fake organisms like this," Truman pulled out his wallet.

"A bet is a bet." Derek stopped him.

"I don't want your money. I slept with her because I care about her, not because of this stupid bet." He walked off leaving him in shock.

"Truman!" He heard Casey's voice. He turned to towards her. She pressed her lips against his quickly.

"I'm so sorry about last night. I was just under pressure."

"Is there anything else you want to apologize for?"

"No, why?" Truman held up a CD.

"What's that?" Casey's smile started to fade.

"A lovely souvenir that Derek gave me, I think its soundtrack is you pleasing yourself through Derek." Casey's face paled.

"Truman."

"So it's true."

"Truman." She tried to grab his wrist to prevent him from walking away.

"It's over, what kind of person sleeps with her stepbrother over her boyfriend."

"I can explain."

"He didn't even take the money."

"What money?" She demanded.

"We had a bet on who could sleep with you first. And to be honest, I didn't expect to loose. Bye Casey." He left and Casey was too shocked to say or do anything. She turned around to catch a glimpse of Derek looking wistfully at her. Almost like he was apologizing with his eyes. She shook her head and walked away. Later she discovered that the CD that Derek gave Truman was blank.

* * *

**A.n.- I hoped you enjoyed it. It was on the unique side, I hope the characters weren't too OOC. Please Read and Review.**

**-RGT-**


End file.
